


Sun it Rises

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: all fluff, i love meanie so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Everything about us just keeps getting more cliché. We're probably soulmates if this ends the way it's panning out to."





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> I haven't written anything in a while, and i hope that's not evident  
> edited by me to the best of my ability  
> enjoy ¿

 

"Gyu," Seungcheol calls from ahead.

Wonwoo is sat in the desk behind him, Mingyu to his right, both trying to look casual.

Mingyu walked into the convenience store Wonwoo works at late last night, grabbing items loosely and coming to pay before even noticing Wonwoo. Though even if he noticed earlier, it wouldn't have mattered since Mingyu didn't recognize Wonwoo at all.

It started with Mingyu asking,  _"Are you allowed to wear a beanie on the job?"_

_"Yes," Wonwoo answers, uninterested while typing in Mingyu's total. He's been through the 'tending to his peers' trope enough to not be fazed by it. The routine is always a quick in-and-out with no unnecessary conversation, and Wonwoo expected the same with Mingyu. He did not expect to get asked so many questions._

_"How old are you? Like, 20?" Mingyu leans on the counter. "Are you trying to pay off loans with a gas station paycheck?" He laughs, messing with some bracelets on display._

_He also didn't expect to not be recognized. "...We go to the same highschool," he lets out, signalling for Mingyu's card._

_Mingyu looks so dramatically bewildered by the information that Wonwoo has to look down to stop from laughing. He says, "Huh?" in a way that is more amusing than the expression on his face, handing over his card._

_"We even have a class together," Wonwoo states, swiping the card. "5th period."_

_Mingyu checks Wonwoo's name tag and squints back up at him. "Oh?" he says, still sounding completely lost._

_"Are you high or something?" Wonwoo asks, allowing himself to laugh this time._

_Mingyu shakes his head slowly. He says, "No, no. Im just confused." with a lazy smile blooming on his face._

_Wonwoo rips his receipt out. "Why?"_

_Mingyu bends his elbow to lean closer. "You're just really cute," he admits. "I don't want to sound cliché, but I think I would've remembered you."_

_Wonwoo shys away from the bluntness. His voice is uneasy as he says, "I don't stand out much," ignoring Mingyu's compliment and beginning to bag his items. He's visibly uncomfortable while doing so, maybe a little aloof._

_Mingyu picks himself back up and straightens his posture. "I'm sorry," he apologizes, catching on to Wonwoo's reaction._

_Wonwoo looks at Mingyu and how insecure he suddenly got. With both of them feeling awkward, he decides to eliviate the mood. "You still sounded cliché," he says, his wit outrunning his introversion._

_"I guess I did." Mingyu laughs, taking his receipt and card back. "You can forget this." he hurries to say._

_Wonwoo tilts his head. "Forget?"_

_"Yeah, this whole encounter." Mingyu copies the head tilt. "I don't want to flirt with you if it makes you uncomfortable."_

_Wonwoo nods while pushing Mingyu's bag closer to him. Being given this amount of attention was hard to conform to so quickly, and Wonwoo would rather let this conversation die. He looks up at Mingyu and smiles, saying, "Have a nice night," indirectly stating he wants to and will let it go._

_Mingyu takes the bag and bows to Wonwoo, looking downhearted with a step back. "You too," he says before leaving. Wonwoo clocks out early._

"Hm?" Mingyu acknowledges his name being called.

Wonwoo normally sits as far back as possible, but today, of all days, he was a little late and had to pick a closer seat. When Wonwoo sat down, Mingyu had ran in right before the bell, the fastest seat he could reach being the one next to Wonwoo. As Mingyu sits Wonwoo thinks about how he was against clichés, yet one has occurred with him present.

All the desks in the classroom were shared, and Wonwoo shrunk because of Mingyu beside him. He looked over after settling and stills, maybe trying to confirm it's actually Wonwoo. Before either of them could say anything–though neither probably wanted to–the teacher began class. Wonwoo was relieved, but unfortunately, class was done only after a few minutes of note taking, leaving the students most of the period free to do anything besides be on their phones. 

Unfortunate because Mingyu's friend, Seungcheol, was sitting in front of him and Wonwoo, making it easy to turn and converse.

"Talk to me," he starts. Wonwoo looks at his hands.

Mingyu takes his arms away from under his chin and sits up straight. Wonwoo figures he's lazy due to all the leaning and laying he's seen. He says, "About?"

Seungcheol grins. "That girl you met last night,"

Wonwoo stops fiddling with his fingers at the statement.  _Did he just flirt with everybody yesterday?_

Mingyu laughs quietly. "What girl?" He teases, looking at the ceiling and sighing. "Who even told you?"

"Minghao,"

"That foreigner is a nuisance," Mingyu remarks. "What about hi– her?"

Wonwoo has to stop himself from scoffing.  _Him? I'm a him, and Mingyu admittedly flirted with me last night._

"Where was this?" Seungcheol laughs. Wonwoo questions what Seungcheol had been told, if they were even talking about him. From his perspective the whole endeavor wasn't very interesting, other than seeing Mingyu look unsure of himself. He's attractive, and everyone thinks so, plus he's actually a pretty nice person. There's really no room to be unsure when you're always in the right.

Mingyu lays his upper half back down on the desk, facing Wonwoo but looking at Seungcheol. "That gas station by the restaurant Jeonghan works at,"

_Alright. So he's not open about calling other guys 'really cute.' That's a con._

Seungcheol nods. Wonwoo places his forehead on the edge of the desk and closes his eyes.  _How shameless_  is  _Mingyu to talk about what happened with me sitting right here?_

"So you were baked–"  _Even a shameless liar_ "–and hungry," He did buy five packets of ramen, Wonwoo recollects, smiling to himself.

"I wasn't baked," Mingyu tries to defend, clinging to redemption. "I was... slightly crisp?"

Wonwoo does laugh at this, throwing both Seungcheol and Mingyu off guard. He couldn't help it, though, when Mingyu sounded so unsure.

Seungcheol laughs, too, saying, "Even strangers can see through you!"

"Shut up," Mingyu mumbles, and Wonwoo peeks at him, his own temple now resting on the desk. "I didn't even do anything, it was all contact." Mingyu looks at Wonwoo. "I wasn't baked." He repeats while keeping eye contact, and Wonwoo feels that he's trying to convince him more than Seungcheol.

Wonwoo doesn't look away until Mingyu does when asked, "Was she hot?" to which he stumbles internally. His eyes squint when Mingyu laughs and looks back over to him.

He smirks. " _Gorgeous_."

Wonwoo turns back to his hands and resists slamming his head on the desk.  _So shameless._

"She wasn't really reciprocating, though," Mingyu adds. 

Seungcheol sighs, "Yeah, Minghao relayed that information."

"I was upset," He pouts. "She seemed really interesting." 

Wonwoo see's Mingyu's sad visage from yesterday after being rejected, and the regret resurfaces. He wasn't trying to convey he was against his advances, he was just an amateur at that type of exchange. He does think Mingyu is appealing. 

The bell signals and Mingyu stands. "I'm gonna go back tonight and confirm her adamancy."

Which he did.

"Welcome back," Wonwoo greets when Mingyu puts both hands of the counter and huffs. "Would you like a membership card?"

"No, Wonwoo," he says, not liking the teasing. He impatiently jumps into the inevitable topic and asks, "Do you hate me?"

Wonwoo freezes. Of course he doesn't hate Mingyu, he hardly knows him. He sounds so small and insecure in front of Wonwoo, causing his chest to hurt. 

"I lied about you being a girl and that was shitty, but I wouldn't hide anymore if you wanted to be anything," Mingyu promises, confidence back in place. "I really do want to get to know you." He breathes in slowly.

"I don't hate you, Mingyu," Wonwoo exerts. "I just don't know how to approach this."

Mingyu was mostly easy to talk to, which isn't common for Wonwoo. Having easy conversation so soon is scary to him; feeling so in tune with someone he's only talked to once is even worse.

Mingyu comes in closer. "You don't need to take steps," he says softy. "Everything about us just keeps getting more cliché. We're probably soulmates if this ends the way it's panning out to." 

Wonwoo laughs. "My soulmate needs to have a certain trait," he says, finally making eye contact with Mingyu. 

"Which is?" Mingyu asks, smiling as he sees Wonwoo doing the same. Wonwoo sighs.

"Kiss me."

Mingyu grins at this. "Alright."

They gravitate together with ease, eyes closing as soon as their lips hover next to the others'. Mingyu says, "This is a lot of pressure." 

Wonwoo reaches to the back of Mingyu's neck. "I think you're capable," he asserts and pulls until their lips meet. It's secure and lulling; a niche to both. It's so overwhelmingly what they expected, but so warm and comforting, too.

Wonwoo keens forward when Mingyu pulls back. A peck being given before he opens his eyes. Mingyu places his hands on Wonwoo's cheeks and squishes his face in, making Wonwoo frown playfully. 

"Did I pass?" 

Wonwoo nods animatedly. He's brought back into Mingyu's space and is let go before Mingyu kisses him again and says, "We should just go to Vegas and elope."

"We should probably go on a date first."

"And then Vegas?"

"And then Vegas."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I orphaned all my other meanie fics  
> idk if I'm confident of this but I want to share it  
> tell me what you think? criticism and all,
> 
> thank you for reading my garbage (':


End file.
